All About Love
by Hell of An Amen
Summary: She never knew that love could feel like this. He never knew that he could love this deeply.


Author's Note: I have not wrote anything in over a year due to personal reasons. Between school, my job, and my kids I have not had the chance to write or update anything. It is my hope by doing some oneshot stories that I will be able to get back into the groove of writing so that I can update my stories like I want to.

I have recently joined a Harry Potter forum and that brings me to this story. This story is a challenge from the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. The challenge that I am doing is Popular Pairings vs Rare Pairings. This story will be of a popular pairing.

 **Challenge: Hermione/Draco Popular Pairing**

 **T.V Episode Prompt: The Accomplice - The O.C**

 **Song Title Prompt: Second Chance - Shinedown**

* * *

Draco looked at Hermione in surprise when she sat down next to him. He would admit that he found her a wonderful person to talk to and know. He enjoyed all of their conversations and the time that he got to spend with her. He really enjoyed it when he got to hold her in his arms at night. They may not have told anyone that they were together but they were not exactly hiding it either. He smiled at her but the smile slipped off of his face when he saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his side and kissed her head. "What is wrong, beautiful?"

Hermione sighed and swiped at a tear that fell down her face. "Ron is being an ass. He once again tried to tell me that you are only with me to make the Malfoy name good once again. Why can't he understand that you and your dad are not the people he thinks that you are? Why does he always have to be such an idiot when it comes to you and your dad? Anyone with eyes can and could see that you and your dad both hated that you had to act the way that you did! You and Lucius both deserve a second chance not that you really need it because as far as I'm concerned you both did only what you had to in order to make people think that you still believed in Voldemort's beliefs."

Draco shook his head and ran a hand through Hermione's long locks. "Don't worry about Weasley, Hermione. My dad nor I really care what he says or thinks. I just hate that he upsets you like he does."

Hermione huffed and turned her head to look at Draco. "Draco, he made me feel like nobody could want me for me. He made it out that no guy could ever truly want me because I'm apparently not beautiful. I came so close to hexing him but I didn't. I had my wand raised to hex him but then thought that you could help me get him back. We do make a pretty good team when we team up to work with one another. He deserves anything that he gets. I am tired of his attitude. I am just done with being his friend."

Draco smiled slowly as he nodded. "We do make one hell of a team, Hermione. I would be happy to help you get back at him. As for him telling you that you're not beautiful don't listen to him. You are the most beautiful girl that I know and you are all mine. I know that I don't tell you often, Hermione, but I do love you."

Hermione shook her head and leaned forward and kissed Draco sweetly. "You may not say the actual words, Draco, but you tell me that you love me hundreds of times each day. You tell me that you love me with the way that you look at me. You tell me that you love me when you make sure that I take a break from school work. You tell me that you love me with each touch. I know that you love me, Draco. I love you too, Draco. I never knew what it was like to love someone so deeply before but now I am glad that it is you who I love like this. I can't picture ever loving someone else like I love you."

Draco pulled Hermione further into him and showed her just how much he loved her in the kiss that he gave her. He like her couldn't picture loving someone else like he did her. She was his whole world and he would do whatever he had to do in order to make her see it.

* * *

Secondary Author's Note: I will be the first to admit that this is short by my usual standards but like I said earlier I am trying to get back in the groove of writing again. I really liked writing this little story and the prompts were fun to work with.


End file.
